


Babysitting at 221B

by SometimesWriting



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby Watson is adorable, Babysitting, Chocolate, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Four years after HLV, Love Confessions, Molllock, Parentlock of sorts, Post-Season/Series 03, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sherlock and Molly are babysitting, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly cuddles, Stop reading the tags go read the thing!, The Watsons are clever, Warstan, and manipulative, post-HLV, so the Watsons can finally have a night alone again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesWriting/pseuds/SometimesWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock babysit four year old Charlotte Watson while her parents are finally having an evening alone together. When the little girl wakes up from a nightmare though and demands they comfort her the way her parents usually do after a nightmare, Sherlolly cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting at 221B

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr original I decided to upload here as well :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Auntie Molly… Uncle Sherlock…”  
  
The two of them looked up, Sherlock from his laptop, sitting at his desk, Molly from her book, cuddled up on the sofa of 221B.  
  
Charlotte Watson, four years old, stood in the doorway that lead to the living room, dressed in her pajamas. She rubbed her eyes with one small hand, the other one clutching her hedgehog stuffed toy to her chest, her blonde hair a ruffled mess.  
  
“What’s wrong, love?”  
  
Her godmother immediately put her book aside, letting the little girl climb onto her lap and snuggle into her chest.  
  
“Bad dream…” the little girl mumbled, looking up when her godfather came over as well, taking a seat next to Molly on his couch.  
  
“Aww…”  
  
Molly pitifully stroked her hair and cuddled her gently.  
  
“Anything we can do for you, darling? Do you want to tell us what it was about…?”  
  
Charlotte shook her head and sniffled. "I want mummy and daddy…”  
  
“Ah your parents will be back soon, they said they’ll pick you up tomorrow at 11 o'clock.” the detective tried to offer comfort.  
  
John and Mary had left her daughter to stay with Sherlock for the night, under the condition that Molly would come over and babysit too, to enjoy their first night alone in forever.  
  
Those nights were some of the rare times when the consulting detective didn’t mind that John had moved out. Listening to other people’s sex noises was something he was used to - thanks to his years at university - yet he still hadn’t fully managed to block them out completely, despite feeling intense discomfort at being ear witness to other people copulating.  
  
“But I want them now!”  
  
Charlotte was close to crying, something Sherlock feared deeply. He could deal with psychopaths and killers and assassins but his goddaughter sobbing and crying, that was what he was really scared of  
  
“What would they do if they were here now, hm?”  
  
Molly gently rocked her goddaughter a bit on her lap, pressing a kiss to her hair.  
  
“Mama and Dada let me sleep with them when I have bad dreams…”  
  
"Do you want me to come with you and lie in uncle Sherlock’s bed with you until you’re asleep?”  
  
Charlotte shook her head.  
  
"No? Oh… do you want Sherlock to go sleep next to you?”  
  
Charlotte shook her head again.  
  
“Want both of you…” she said, looking up with her cutest puppy dog eyes at first her godmother and then her godfather.  
  
The adults exchanged an awkward gaze.  
  
Molly and Sherlock were close friends now but they’d never actually shared a bed.  
  
“Uhhh…”  
  
“Pleaaaaase…”  
  
Charlotte sniffed and leaned her head against Molly’s chest.  
  
“I uhm-… Sherlock…?”  
  
“… I don’t see why not.”  
  
Sherlock himself was surprised by those words coming from his mouth.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, I mean-… I guess I could do with some sleep, it’s been a few days… And Charlotte won’t sleep until we do what she wants anyway, so-…”  
  
“Well, okay then…”  
  
The little girl’s face lit up a bit and she hopped off her auntie’s lap, taking Sherlock’s index finger with her tiny hand and tugging him in the direction of the bedroom.  
  
Molly followed suit, just turning off all the lights and closing Sherlock’s laptop beforehand. She couldn’t help but feel somewhat nervous.  
  
In the bedroom, Sherlock moved to go lie in his bed but Charlotte called out “No!” and he frowned.  
  
“No? I thought this is what you wanted…?”  
  
“But you and auntie Molly need to put on pajamas and brush your teeth first!”  
  
Charlotte seemed shocked he didn’t know.  
  
"Honey, I don’t have a pajama here though…”  
  
“You can borrow one of mine.”  
  
Sherlock sighed, getting up again and retrieving two pajamas from his wardrobe, handing one to the pathologist who blushed faintly.  
  
“Ah uhm… thank you… I’ll just-… go change in the bathroom…”  
  
While Molly disappeared, Charlotte climbed back into her godfather’s bed and snuggled up in the very centre of the mattress, closing her eyes while Sherlock got changed.  
  
Soon Molly and Sherlock had both brushed their teeth (supervised by the Watson’s little daughter who made sure they cleaned their teeth for at least two minutes), and the little group returned to Sherlock’s bedroom where Charlotte once again claimed her spot in the center of the bed while one adult each moved to lie next to her, carefully avoiding to look at each other.   
  
"Closer…”  
  
Charlotte demanded after a few seconds, wriggled over to Sherlock until she was snuggled up to his chest, and then turned around to look expectantly at Molly who obeyed reluctantly, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit when she curled around her goddaughter, her head resting just inches from Sherlock’s.  
  
“You have to cuddle!”   
  
“What??”   
  
Both adults said in unison, sounding a bit shocked.  
  
“Mummy and daddy always cuddle with me between them!”  
  
“Charlotte, sweetie-… mummy and daddy are a couple, they love each other, you know… Sherlock and I are not a couple…”  
  
“Don’t you love each other?”  
  
Charlotte wrinkled her forehead confused.  
  
Awkward silence followed.  
  
“… Well, I have deep respect for Molly and her skills and her intelligence and am very grateful for things she’s done for me in the past…”  
  
“And I admire Sherlock’s mental abilities and knowledge in many fields, especially chemistry…”  
  
“But you have to love each other!”  
  
Thankfully they’d turned off the lights so only the faint orange light from the streetlights fell into the bedroom and effectively hid that both grownups were blushing.  
  
“You do all the things mummy and daddy do. You work together and you spend time when you don’t have work and you have food together and you watch telly together and you look after me together. You just don’t kiss or cuddle…”  
  
“Well, Charlotte, Molly and I are friends, you know…? Friends don’t kiss and cuddle necessarily, couples mostly do.”  
  
“But you’re my friends and I love you and you love me so you two love each other too because you’re friends!”  
  
“… well-… I mean-… I do love Sherlock as a friend…”  
  
“See! And uncle Sherlock loves you too, don’t you?”  
  
“… I guess I do…”  
  
Charlotte smiles contentedly.  
  
“So… cuddles?”  
  
Molly and Sherlock sighed simultaneously and then obediently wrapped an arm around each other so Charlotte was tucked in between their bodies.   
  
The little girl yawned, pushed her cold toes against Molly’s legs and rested her head against Sherlock’s chest, and was soon asleep, cuddling her hedgehog stuffed toy.  
  
Both Molly and Sherlock pretended to fall asleep quickly when in fact they stayed awake for a good hour or so until they’d finally managed to relax enough for sleep to come over them.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
“Mummy, daddy!”  
  
Charlotte squealed at the sight of her parents the next morning, jumped off the couch and ran into her father’s arms.  
  
Both Watsons looked thoroughly relaxed, leading both Molly and Sherlock to quite clear conclusions that “the mini sex holiday” (as the latter had decided to call it when they were alone) had been very successful.  
  
“Ah, hello princess. Were you a good little girl?”   
  
John cuddled her close while Mary stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead.  
  
“Oh yes she was, as always.”  
  
Molly smiled softly, just clearing the coffee table of the remains of their breakfast.  
  
“And did you sleep well, sweetie?”  
  
Mary questioned. Charlotte nodded and then shook her head.  
  
“Had a nightmare…”  
  
“Oh dear, could you sleep again afterwards?”  
  
“Yes uncle Sherlock and auntie Molly cuddled me and let me sleep between them like you and daddy always do!”  
  
“Really…?”  
  
John looked from one of his friends to the other and back, raising a brow when he saw them blushing, Sherlock hiding behind his newspaper.  
  
“Well, thank you for babysitting you two.”  
  
Mary smiled warmly at Molly and the newspaper that hid the detective from everyone’s eyes.  
  
“We’ll better be off, you two probably need a break too now.”  
  
Soon they were heading downstairs, John carrying their daughter while Mary carried the overnight bag.  
  
On their car ride back home the Watsons exchanged a glance and smirked at each other.   
  
“Mama where’s my chocolate you promised me…?”  
  
Charlotte asked hopefully from the backseat.  
  
“Here you go, love. You did very well.”  
  
The four-year-old’s eyes lit up when she got her chocolate bar and she eagerly unwrapped it.  
  
“Do you want me to make uncle Greg and uncle Mycroft cuddle and say they love each other too…? I’ll do it if I get chocolate again…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
